Love
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Naruto had burnt his room, and he was currently living with Iruka. He was also having problems with Sasuke - love problems to be exact. What will he do to settle his problems? And will he ever find true love with Sasuke? SasuNaru, AU, OOC, lemon


Yay! I've finally finished writing 'The Prince's Attendant', so I'm gonna reward myself by writing this one shot! Yay! And it's really a long one shot 'cause I had nothing better to do - and I just had to focus more on my studies! Oh, and the examination that I've been ranting about is just around the corner! Kyaa! Nevertheless, I don't really care about it! Lol! Here's the story! Enjoy, people!

**Full Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto had accidentally burnt his apartment room to ashes, and he was currently living with his teacher, Umino Iruka after the incident. He was also having problems with his best friend/worst enemy/number one rival at school, Uchiha Sasuke - love problems to be exact. What will he do to settle his problems? Will he ever find true love with Sasuke? And will he accept himself as what he would be?

* * *

**-- ((Love)) --**

He could only stare as he watched his room being burnt down to ashes. Fortunately, each and every single of the rooms in the apartment were fireproof - i.e. when one room is on fire, the other rooms would not get burnt. Nevertheless, his room was on fire, and he knew he could do nothing to stop it from burning his house down. He just stared wide-eyed at the bright burning glaze, sliding down onto his knees slowly.

"Kami..." he trembled slightly, getting on all fours. "What...what have I done?"

Needless to say, in a matter of minutes, the fire engine were rushed to the scene, he was gotten out of the apartment as well as all the other people living inside the apartment. Babies and children were crying and wailing, adults were watching in horror as the fire came out through the balcony of the room on the third floor. Some were whispering to each other - and he was positive it was all about him being clumsy and all.

"Hey, kid..." he turned and met eyes with a pair of deep bluish-green orbs. "I'm sorry that your house's burnt down...but...well, all the others want you out of the apartment badly. They can't stand with you pulling up pranks and being clumsy and all...and...well, I can just say good luck. Sorry..."

He smiled crookedly. "It's okay, Suzuki-san. You've been a great help all this while I stayed here... Well, guess I gotta be going then..."

"Um...you got a place to stay for the night?" the tall guy asked concernedly.

"Well..."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over for the night, Iruka-sensei..."

"No problem, Naruto..." the brunette smiled, placing a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of him. "You're okay?"

"For now..." he smiled slightly, taking a sip of the drink.

Iruka smiled back and took a seat in front of him. For quite a while, the both of them just sat and stared at each other. After sometime, he got bored - or maybe nervous that someone was watching him intently, he decided to start a conversation. He finished up his mug of hot chocolate, clearing his throat once he had gulped all the liquid in. As he was about to open his mouth, the man in front of him interrupted.

"Are you going to school next week, Naruto?"

He blinked and stared at the teacher for a few seconds. "...I don't know. I mean, all my clothes are burned up, so..."

"If you don't mind, you can take some of my clothes here," the brunette cut him, getting off the chair with a smile. "They used to belong to my younger brother...but I...lost him in a car accident a couple of years ago..."

"...sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay... I'm really glad that Suzuki-san thought of sending you here. I really missed the atmosphere of having a naughty younger brother around," the twenty-five-year-old chuckled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Iruka laughed and ruffled his golden hair. Never in his life had he seen his teacher so happy before, and he could not help but to laugh as well. About a few minutes later, they were both inside an empty room in the house, the brunette saying it was his brother's. Indeed, the room reminded him of his own room - with posters randomly hanged around the room and some other stuff scattered around the floor.

"Wow, looks like it's been ages since you last tidied this room, Iruka-sensei!" he teased, looking at the mess.

"I just don't want to remind myself of my brother if I get inside here..." the man sighed, somehow it created a tinge of guilt inside his heart. "But now that you're here, I won't be so darn lonely anymore! And I guess I'll be happy that you are a lot like my brother yourself!"

He rolled his eyes jokingly, then decided to change the topic. "So, what was your brother like?"

"Well...he looked just like me, except that his hair is a lot like yours...and he had blue eyes which he got from our mother... And overall, he behaved just like you, nice yet naughty," Iruka chuckled again. "And if he's still alive, he would be eighteen this year."

"He's three years old older than me then," he said and the man nodded.

"That's right, and now that you're living with me, you'll have to follow the rules around this house, understand?"

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Naruto, get your sorry ass back here!"

"Iie...! Sakura-chan, it wasn't my fault, I can assure you!"

"Oh yeah?!" the pink-haired girl cornered him, glaring at him straight in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun told me you're the one who wrote 'Sakura is A Big Fat Fucking Bitch' on the whiteboard!"

"Sasuke-teme did?! He's the one who wrote it!" he defended his honest self.

The girl growled. "Like I'd fall for that! Sasuke-kun would never do that! He loves me for darn's sake!"

"He doesn't! He's just using you for his own sake!"

Not wanting to create a heated argument with Sakura, he just pushed her away and started trotting off. 'Kuso...' he thought, running a hand through his golden locks. 'And to think this is all because of that teme's fault! Fuck it! I hate him so fucking much!' he growled and punched on the wall angrily, cracking it slightly. Ignoring the looks he got, he escaped from the hallway and went to the rooftop.

"At least I can find some peace here..."

Running a hand through his hair again, he sighed as he walked towards the opening and lied down on the concrete floor. He rested his head on his arms and had his legs entwined together. As he stared into the sky, he let out another sigh at the feeling of the warm inviting breeze blowing gently against his tanned whiskered cheeks. It was not long before he drifted off under the sunlight.

"...dobe."

He furrowed his brows slightly, feeling a hand slapping on his cheek slowly. Growling underneath his breath, he muttered something and rolled over so that he was on his side - and he was opposing the shadow that loomed on top of him. As he was just about to drift off again, he heard himself being called with the same pet name again, this time a bit louder - and something...someone was shaking him.

"Mn..." he growled in protest. "Leave me alone...wanna sleep..."

"Dobe, I won't let you sleep out here alone while the others are having classes," he heard the voice again.

Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open and rolled over again so that he was on his back. Ignoring the one who had woken him up, he stared at the sky for a moment and got up slowly, rubbing his sleepy eye as he did so. He then let out a yawn and turned to his right - to the person who was currently waiting for him to at least greet him. Azure eyes met ebony eyes - and the blue orbs widened slightly.

"T-teme?" he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view..." the raven replied sarcastically. "I've been trying to wake you up, dobe..."

"...I don't need you to wake me up, teme," he puffed his cheeks and stretched himself.

He then realised that the guy had yet gone away from the place. Growling slightly, he turned to the other male and glared at him slightly. The bright afternoon sky clashed against the dark midnight and he rolled his eyes. It was really annoying, the guy just would not give up that easily - but so wouldn't he. It was just that he was not in the mood to fight like the idiots they always were, so he just got to his feet and started walking away.

"What's wrong, dobe? Afraid you'll lose again today?" the raven jeered, causing him to stop.

"...fuck off, Sasuke," he spoke lowly, but loud enough for the guy to hear. "I'm not in the mood today..."

The taller of the two lifted a curious brow, placing a hand on his hip. "Oh, is the blond princess on his PMS today?"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

He immediately threw a punch onto the older one's stomach, causing him to jerk back slightly. Furious, Sasuke growled and started counter-attacking him. The two of them smacked and kicked each other, practically rolling on the floor after sometime. It did not take long before the both of them were lying beside each other, both out of breath and bruising here and there.

"Teme..." he panted. "...I hate you...very much..."

"I hate you too, dobe... Come on..."

The raven got up first, holding out a hand to help him get up, yet he rejected it, just pushing it aside with his elbow as he got to his feet slowly. Indeed, never in his life had he been so moody before, but he just felt so angry that day and the guy had came on the wrong time. He felt bad for ignoring his best friend aka rival aka enemy, but he decided to just shrug it off.

"...oi, dobe," Sasuke called, chasing after him. "What's up with you?"

"Just leave me alone, Sasuke..."

The guy furrowed his brows. It was really peculiar for the blond to call him by his name, and when he did, it would mean that he was having a problem or something was messed up. He chose the latter and decided to mess with it just a little more - he knew it would always make the boy spill the beans out every time he did so. Smirking slightly, he started following the smaller one.

"...I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?"

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked.

The smaller of the two frowned again and continued walking, trying his best to ignore the other male - and failing it matter-of-factly. Growling under his breath, he turned to the guy and realised that he was practically smiling back at him - a true smile, with amused slightly-closed eyes and a heart-melting look. He cocked a brow, and unexpectedly, his heart thumped wilder than he expected.

"N-Nandayo, teme?" he stammered slightly, but tried to control his cool. "What's with that face on?"

"...I'm impressed, dobe. Just a bit of a smile, and your heart already melted," Sasuke changed his smile back to a smirk.

The blond snorted. "Jeez...why do I have to get stuck with you today? And aren't you having a class right now?"

"I've decided to skip it and spend the day with you."

"...nani?"

* * *

He just stayed silent as he leaned against the tree, waiting for the girl to walk by. His best friend was there as well, resting under the tree just beside him. No words were spoken between them - and it was very peculiar indeed. Usually, even if the other did not utter a single word at all, he would talk nonstop until the third person came. Yet today, it was really different - _he_ was really different.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

He turned to his left and saw the girl trotting towards them, her pink hair bounced lightly as she jogged. He smiled slightly and approached her, but deep inside he knew, the girl was not there for him - she was there for the raven. At this thought, his smile faded away, but he quickly placed it back as he neared the girl. The guy behind him noticed the unhappiness in his best friend.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he had his trademark grin on, waving slightly at her. "How was your day?"

"It's just fine, Naruto. Now would you step aside and let me talk to Sasuke-kun?" the girl pushed him aside.

He furrowed his brows sadly, but tried to remain happy nevertheless. "Aw, Sakura-chan! That's no fair! Why do you like Sasuke-teme instead of me? He's a bastard for damn's sake!"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto! Anyways, are you free this Saturday, Sasuke-kun? I've just bought a pair of-"

"Sorry, I'm not interested..." Sasuke ignored her and walked off, pulling Naruto together with him. "Come on, dobe, let's get out of here..."

"Hey! That's not the way to-"

"I'll treat you to ramen, okay?"

"-treat a...ramen?" Immediately, his eyes were shining like puppies' eyes. "Yay! Arigato, Sasuke! Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

"E-eh? D-demo..."

But the two boys were already ahead of her to hear what she was trying to say - nor do they even care to stay and listen. Even though the blond knew it was rude to leave a girl like that, but he himself was starting to get annoyed with the girl's behaviour and silently thanked the raven for dragging him away from her - and he was especially happy that the guy was treating him to ramen yet again.

"...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why is that you always treat me to ramen these days?" he asked, entering the little stall by the street. "I mean...one miso ramen, please! I mean, of course we're best friends, but..."

"What do you have in mind, dobe? One chicken ramen and two glasses of cold herbal tea, please. Huh, dobe? What do you mean by saying that?" Sasuke asked, staring straight into his eyes expressionlessly.

He blushed slightly, turning away from the intense eye contact. "W-well... Stop staring at me like that already! It's embarrassing!"

"...I thought you're used to having me staring at you like this, Naruto..."

When he heard the raven pronouncing his name, unknowingly, his heart skipped a beat. His face turned redder and he had to hung his head down to avoid the guy from noticing it. He did not know why, but his whole body felt warm and fuzzy, his heart was racing and he just felt pleasantly uneasy - which was of course, very weird to those who does not know the meaning of it.

"...dobe, you can't hide it much longer," Sasuke suddenly spoke, so softly and gently it brought shivers down his spine. "And neither can I... We both can't avoid our hidden feelings anymore... It's best...if we just let it out..."

He frowned at this, and looked at the other male. "What feelings, Sasuke? I don't even know what feelings I'm having for you... It's...it's just wrong, for the both of us...and for Sakura..."

"Go to hell with Sakura!"

He jumped slightly by the raven's sudden anger. Again, azure blue eyes met ebony black eyes - and this time, they never parted away from each other. It was only when the owner of the shop coughed did the two of them look away from the other. The middle-aged man smiled at the both of them and placed their orders in front of them. The boy blushed and fidgeted slightly on his chair.

"...stop fidgeting already, dobe..." the raven said in annoyance, starting to eat his bowl of hot noodles.

"How can I?" he furrowed his brows. "Isn't it obvious that you actually confessed to me?"

"It is, indeed...so?"

"So it's just plain embarrassing!"

Sasuke smirked slightly at this."So you're just embarrassed... Which means you're not mad about it?"

"...w-well...not really..."

"...finish up your ramen quickly, we've to go somewhere else after this..." the raven quickly changed the topic, slurping his noodles.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, still blushing slightly. "...where are we going?"

"...somewhere..."

* * *

He just walked silently beside the taller guy who was currently smirking every time he glanced at him. It made him blush, but he was happy nevertheless. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was very happy. In fact, he was absolutely happy he would be and jumping and screaming in joy if it was not for the known-to-be-always-stoic-and-arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. Still, he was happy.

"...Sasuke, can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

"Hn?"

"Well..." he gathered all his courage and took in a deep breath. "...when did you start to...you know...have feelings for me?"

Sasuke stared at him for a while, then a small smile appeared on his pale face. "Since school opened this year..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." he shrugged. "I hadn't realised it back then though... I just thought that I was focusing on you and just you because you're my rival, but then I slowly realised that I've fallen for you...and I tried literally everything to make you notice me, but you're really such a dobe and you wouldn't even know if I didn't tell you..."

"H-hey! It's not my fault for not noticing it! I mean, I've never thought that a guy could possibly lo-have feelings for another guy!" he defended himself, blushing.

The raven just gave him a long stare before he turned back to the front. Furrowing his brows slightly, the blond stared at the other male in confusion. As he stared, he suddenly found the guy's face to be really attractive; with his porcelain white complexion that seemed so smooth, piercing ebony eyes that were so mysteriously alluring and his dark bluish-black hair looked so soft.

"...stop staring at me dobe."

Immediately, he blushed. "E-eh? H-how did you...?"

"I can feel you're watching me," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "...do you really like me back, Naruto?"

"...well...I...I'm not sure..."

The guy then stopped walking and turned to him, much to his surprise. Then, the male slowly approached him, causing him to back away every time the taller one stepped ahead. The two of them continued the same rhythm until the boy felt something firm and woody against his back. A drop of cold sweat trickled down his neck as he gulped and glanced at the tree behind him.

"Naruto..." he felt Sasuke's warm breath against his ear.

"...S-Sasuke?"

He was lucky he did not just turn his face to meet with the other's eyes - or else he would probably meet the guy's lips as well. Once again, he felt the raven's hot breath against his ear, and he was pretty sure the male was practically either sniffing him or breathing through his mouth - just for the sake of annoying him. He would usually start punching the daylight out of the other one, but he just could not move.

"Sasuke..." he breathed out, blushing like crazy. "Get...the fuck...off me..."

"...I won't... Not until you tell me your true feelings to me..."

"But...what about...Sakura-chan?"

"I don't care about her," he noticed the angry tone in the raven's whisper.

All of a sudden, he felt Sasuke's lips brushing against his ear, causing him to shudder - both in surprise and excitement. "Sasuke...I'm serious... Get off me... I...I can't breath..." he started to pant.

"Wan...kiss..."

"...huh?"

"Can I kiss you?" the raven placed a hand gently on his whiskered cheek, caressing it softly as he pushed it lightly so that their eyes met. "Naru...will you let me kiss you?"

He blushed a little, leaning into the soft warm hand. He closed his eyes and sighed as he engulfed himself in the new warmth he had found in the guy's hand. He let the gentle fingers caressed and traced against his whisker-like scars, all the while purring as the taller of the two massaged his chubby cheek. After a minute or so, he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"...can you give me time?" he spoke softly, gazing straight into the pair of black orbs. "I need to think about it...about all this... It's...it's too fast and..."

"It's okay... I understand..."

He saw the small smile on Sasuke's face. "...Sasu..."

"Just...I need assurance from you..."

"..."

He blushed again, turned to his left - but nodded a little nevertheless. The raven noticed the mere nod and smiled once more. Again, he pushed the blond's cheek gently until they were facing each other completely, their faces merely an inch away from the other's. The boy could feel the guy's hot breath again, and his face reddened more when the male started leaning closer to him.

"Nn..."

"...hey, open your eyes..."

"Iie..." he spoke in a whiny tone. "...I'm...I'm scared..."

"It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you or something... Just open your eyes...for me..." the raven said softly, both his hands were on the blond's cheeks.

Blush never fading from his tanned cheeks, he slowly fluttered his eyelids open, revealing a pair of azure blue orbs that had turned just slightly darker into a sea blue hue from the effect of the redness of his skin. This time, he braved himself not to close his eyes as the guy yet again leaned his face down towards his - and slowly but surely, their lips met. Again, he closed his eyes, but this time, it was caused by the sudden tingling feeling he had inside.

As he was getting engrossed with the kiss, he suddenly felt a tongue licking his lower lip. Not knowing what to do, he parted his lips to push the tongue away - yet all he got was the wet muscle practically shoved into his mouth. Feeling uncertain, he started writhing and struggling in attempt to push the male away, but the strange warm feeling developed very quickly inside him that he could not think straight.

"Mn...nn..." he moaned into the kiss, and after a few more pushes, Sasuke finally parted away from him.

"...you didn't like it?"

"...iie," he shook his head slightly. "It's just that...it's my first time and...I felt awkward..."

The taller one saw the faint blush reddening again as the blond mumbled his words, and he smiled. The boy did not noticed it though, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to take note of the angelic look the Uchiha had on him. When he had finally snapped out of his own thoughts, he looked up - and to his surprise, the raven gave his moisten lips a small peck.

"What did you just do?" he frowned immediately, blushing yet again as he placed the back of his hand on his lips, as if he was trying to wipe the sudden kiss away.

"Just giving you a small goodbye kiss..." the guy smirked and started walking away, putting his left hand up to wave once at the boy. "I'll see you this Saturday. Make sure you have your answer by then, dobe..."

When the male uttered out his pet name, he puffed his cheek. "I'm not a dobe, teme!"

* * *

"...what's wrong, Naruto? You're not much of yourself today."

"Huh?" he turned his view from outside the window to the brunette. "Oh...it's nothing, Iruka-sensei."

He smiled slightly at the man and took the cup of hot chocolate the teacher had offered him. He then turned back to the window, enjoying the view of the bright-coloured leaves falling on the ground, creating a heap of leaves that formed a mystically beautiful unknown shape. It was such a peaceful and warming sight. He then felt Iruka joining him on the couch, so he moved to the side a little to give more space for the man to sit comfortably.

"Iie, daijoubu..." the brunette said, smiling his usual warm smile. "I'm fine right here. It's warmer, you know..."

"You're one to talk..." he grinned, poking his god brother on the ribs playfully.

"Hey, stop that," Iruka yelped a bit. "You little brat..."

His grin got wider. "Well, I _am_ what I am, right?"

"Now you're the one to talk..." the man rolled his eyes. "...anyways, how's your school lately?"

"Hm? Well...it's pretty okay, I guess... Besides, you're my class teacher, right? Shouldn't you be having the data of the students' results and all?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'm not exactly talking about your grades... Let just put it this way, how's your social life...love life?"

"Huh?"

He stared into the pair of dark brown eyes, and blushed when the thought of Uchiha Sasuke kissing him a few days earlier came back to his mind. Quickly, he broke the eye contact and focused to the outdoor view, the vibrant shades ranging from golden yellow to chocolate brown splashing against each other - and that somehow made him think about the moments when his bright blue eyes clashed against Sasuke's dark ones.

"...did I say something wrong?"

It took him a while to shook his head, and when he did so, he just did it merely. "Iie...I'm just thinking... Can I ask you a question, Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"You're in a relationship with Kakashi-sensei, right?" he said matter-of-factly, causing the man to blush slightly, but nodded nevertheless. "How is it...that you know...you're interested in him?"

"Well...I don't really know... I guess, you just know... I mean, that feeling will some sort of just come to you, and you can just feel that it's right... But it took me quite a while to figure my own feelings towards Kakashi, though..." the brunette shrugged at the end of his words.

"...what do you mean?"

Iruka shrugged once more, sipping on his drink. "When he first confessed his feelings to me, I felt really awkward. I mean, I'm not used to having a guy liking me, so I told him I had to think about it. He said he understood, but I somehow knew that he was sorta hurt deep inside. And after some time, I finally figured out that I liked him back - after a major embarrassing incident, that is, and...you know..."

"You mean, guys are easily hurt? Even when you just said that you're unsure about your feelings yet?" he asked, getting interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, it's kinda like that... Why are you asking anyway?"

He just shook his head and stayed silent as he finished up the hot chocolate. Then, he got off the couch, put the cup into the sink and went to his room upstairs. The room had not change much since he got there. The only items that he removed were the belongings' of Iruka's deceased brother such as his posters, his underclothes and some other random stuff that he thought was not important.

Letting out a sigh, he slumped himself onto the bed, lying on his stomach with his face to his right. His thighs crossed each other in the air, he sighed again and turned to his left, staring out of the window. He then thought of what Iruka had told him; about how he and Kakashi ended up together. As his mind wandered, he could not help but to think about the similarities between Iruka and Kakashi's relationship and his own relationship with Sasuke.

'...I wonder what is it that made Iruka-sensei finally accept Kakashi-sensei...' he got up and sat with his legs crossed in front of him. 'And to think that someone as innocent and vulnerable as Iruka-sensei would actually end up with someone so perverted... I wonder what Kakashi had in his sleeves that he had gotten Iruka-sensei...' he let out another sigh and got to his feet.

'And then there's Sakura-chan as well... Well, it's not like she'll ever like me though...but what would be her reaction if she finds out about Sasuke's feelings towards me? Would it affect our friendship?' he thought as he walked subconsciously towards the window and started staring at two little cats across the road. Soon enough, he started watching the furries intently.

The first cat, probably a male, was dark bluish-black in colour while the other feline, which he thought was a female, had orange fur with white-tipped ears and bushy tail. She also had white 'socks' which very much amused the boy as if he was not observant enough, he would have thought the white fur to be socks indeed. He chuckled slightly and continued to watch the animals.

The tabby was licking her fur, and the tom cat was slowly yet smugly approaching her. The orange cat noticed the black feline checking her out and she started rolling her body on the ground like any female feline in heat would. As Naruto watched the cats, all of a sudden, he got the tingling feeling again. The furries just _had_ to remind him of himself and Sasuke!

'Kuso...' he did not know why, but he suddenly felt hot - _extremely_ hot as the thoughts of the raven continued to roam in his mind. 'Kami...the heat's...so intense... What should I do?' he started to pant as the heat got the best of him.

All of a sudden, disturbing images of Sasuke entered his mind. He muffled a startled gasp and backed away from the window, but accidentally tripped on his own feet and fell on the bed. More and more erotic pictures of the Uchiha popped in his head as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter - and his pants getting tighter and tighter at the sight of the very naked raven.

"S-Sasuke..." was all he breathed out before he completely lost himself.

With shaky hands, he unzipped his jeans and freed his semi-erected member. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes as he started to pleasure himself slowly, stroking himself to harden it fully. He started panting again as he rolled his eyes back and pretended the hands were Sasuke's. At the thought of having Sasuke naked in front of him, jerking him off, he let out a low moan.

"Sasu..." he panted. "Nn...faster..."

His hand fisted around the erection tighter and pumped himself faster, breathing harshly in rhythm with each pumping. An unexpected drop of saliva trickled down his chin as he let out a low growl, imagining that the raven was giving him a very intense blowjob - where the hell did he find out about blowjobs when he had never even open _any_ porn stuff anyway? He did not care about it right now. All he knew was that he had to let go of his erection - and he had to do it as swiftly and as silently as possible.

"Ah...Suke..."

He bit his lower lip again. This time, he cupped his mouth and muffled his moan as he came into his hand - or most likely, into an imaginary-Sasuke's mouth. Still pumping himself slowly as he milked out all of his seeds, he struggled just to get into a sitting position as he stared at the mess around his trousers and on the bed with half-lidded eyes. As soon as his pants stopped, he let out a sigh.

'Great...what have I done?'

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror with a blank look - yet he felt very anxious inside. It was Saturday, the day that he had promised Uchiha Sasuke to tell him his true feelings towards the guy. He stared at his reflection - a blue-eyed blond with perfectly tanned skin, very peculiar among Japaneses, yet his height showed that he was one of them, maybe slightly shorter than the normal Japanese guys' height - okay, maybe_ a lot_ shorter.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was, indeed, lacking of height. He measured only 165cm tall - whereas all the other guys were at least 172cm tall. He had a very lean body that seemed so delicate, yet he was one of the best sportsman in school. His golden yellow hair shone brightly that it would put the afternoon sun to shame, and his eyes...his eyes were brighter than the afternoon sky, yet more intensifying than the rough ocean.

It was not his fault that he was born to be so different than the rest. It was just that, his father's father was a half-American, half-Japanese in which he had received the traits that his grandfather possessed - not that he had _ever_ seen his grandfather at all. Hell, he had not seen even his parents ever since his apartment was burnt down - it burned down his parents' only picture as well.

He let out a sigh at the thought, running a hand through his soft locks. It was some kind of a habit to him, caressing himself whenever he found out that he had been thinking to deeply - just like his mother used to do. Undeniably, he had his mother's characteristics - each and every single one of the redhead's characteristics; hyper, cheerful, bold, loud, boisterous, moody and always getting into fights.

"Heh..."

He sneered at his own reflection before blowing hot air onto the mirror, fogging it up. Then, he stuck his tongue out at the other Naruto and got out of the bathroom happily. It was habitual for him, every time that he thought about his mother, he would be all lively and happy again. He had not forgotten his 'date' with Sasuke, and he could not help but to feel happy that he was going to see the raven - without knowing the reason why he was happy.

He then started to dress himself with a white vest over an orange checkered long-sleeved buttoned up shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. To complete his look, he put on a pair of black-rimmed shades with orange lenses. It may looked weird on others, but it was really perfect with him. He smiled at his reflection on the mirror and went downstairs towards the dining room.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" he greeted, and realised there was someone else in the room as well. "Oh...ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ohayo, Naruto. You look cheerful today," the silver-haired man greeted back with a smile, his only visible eye curved into an amused upside-down U.

"Oh, do I?"

Iruka laughed a little and asked him to join them on the table for breakfast. The three of them chatted as they had their breakfast wich consisted of toasts with butter, scrambled eggs and orange juice. After breakfast, he quickly left the house, saying he had an important thing to do. He then headed straight to the park where he had promised to meet Sasuke, running excitedly all the way there.

As soon as he reached the park - which took him three minutes to reach there by running, he started searching for the raven. As he was slightly tired from running, he walked casually throughout the greenery in search for the guy. He really did not know why, but he was just very excited that day - and he was especially excited that he had finally realised his feelings for the Uchiha.

"...where the hell is the teme?"

After he had circled the park once, he found himself to be tired - and slightly annoyed. The male had promised to meet him at the park at half past eight sharp, and he had ran all the way there worrying that he would be late - he got out of the house at 8.25 a.m., and now when he had finally got there - and even searched for the guy everywhere, Sasuke was nowhere to be found!

"Darn it," he cursed, sighing as he took a seat on an empty bench. "And to think that I ran all the way here just to meet him today... Jeez, he's such a teme..."

"...oi, dobe."

Startled, he jumped - literally. "T-teme! Sasuke-teme, don't just jump out of nowhere like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hn..." the raven snickered lightly. "So, you ran all the way from home just to meet me? I'm so touched..." he said in a mocking tone.

"...what the fuck? Since when did you got your ass here?!"

"Since the sun rose a few hours ago..."

"Nandayo?!" the boy furrowed his brows, not believing Sasuke's story. "Come on, don't joke around with me, Sasuke!"

The guy shrugged. "I'm not kidding, I've been here since half past seven..."

"...then, why couldn't I find you just now?"

"Because just when you arrived, I was buying a bottle of mineral water across the street. I saw you sprinting into the park, but you didn't see me, I guess..." the male shrugged once more as he approached the blond, placing a bottle on his golden locks.

"Why didn't you approach me back then?!" he pouted furiously. "You know how tired I got searching for you around the park like a crazy guy?!"

"Hn...I just wanted to know what your real intentions of coming here are... And I think I've gotten it."

"...and what is that?"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Figure it out yourself... Come on, let's go somewhere else..."

"Don't drag me, teme!" he puffed his cheeks, pulling himself together. "Where are we going anyway?"

"...on a date."

"...eh?!"

* * *

"Ah, this is so fun!"

He was currently trotting a horse, squealing as he bounced on the horse every now and again. It was his first experience riding a horse, so he was very excited - even though he was extremely anxious to ride on it earlier. Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, was recording him with his video camera from the side, having the boy grinning at him every time he turned to the raven.

"Sasuke, come on here!"

"No thanks, I'll pass," he said, smirking as he watched the boy squeal when the brown horse galloped faster.

After the horse ride, the two of them headed towards the petting zoo. There, the blond happily played with all the animals inside the area. They were all very friendly; from the ducklings and the dogs to the baby elephants and some feline cubs as well, they all seemed to be happy playing with him. Sasuke recorded him on tape again, smiling as he watched how close the animals were to his crush.

"Sasuke, look at this!" he suddenly squealed, and the guy approached him. "Look at this baby fox! He he, that tickles! He's cute, isn't he, Sasuke? I wish I could have a baby fox as a pet!"

"I can get you one if you want to, Naruto..." the Uchiha smirked.

He shook his head. "Un, no thanks. As much as I love foxes, I know it's against the law to keep wild animals as pets, no matter how adorable they are! Besides, foxes need to live in a colony or else it would be so lonely, you know!"

"I didn't know you knew so much about foxes, dobe..."

"Well, I once kept a fox when I was three. The fox had lost its parents and it had no one to take care of it. My mother, who worked a vet, gave it to me as a birthday present after she treated the fox when she found it alone and wounded at the side of a road on a rainy day. I lived with the baby fox for two years, but it died just before my fifth birthday..." his face saddened slightly.

Sasuke furrowed his brows a little, then he smirked. "You got a very detailed story, I wonder why you couldn't put it up in your essays..."

"Urusai, teme!" the boy immediately puffed his cheeks. "It's not everyday that I could say such great sentences! And are you insensitive or what?! I was practically sad just now, and you just _have_ to ruin the mood by saying something like that!"

"Whatever, dobe... Come on, it's almost time for lunch..."

"Hey, are you listening to-"

"I'll treat you to ramen..."

"-me, yay! Arigato, Sasuke!"

The raven smirked. It was just so very easy to make his crush happy again. Be it little animals, ramen...or Sakura. He cursed inwardly at the name. He really despised that girl, even though she had been lusting for him for years. She was also the reason why he had been struggling to keep his feelings for the angelic boy, but now he needed not to worry anymore as he knew he had gotten the boy all to himself.

"...Sasuke-teme, hurry up!" his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the blond's voice. "I'm hungry! Get your ass over here already!"

Naruto, on the other hand, had his whiskered cheeks puffed up and his lower lip pouted out, huffing as he waited for the raven to go towards him. He was currently standing in front of a restaurant with both his hands on each side of his hips. He was lucky he did not wear clothes that showed off his feminine curves, or else he would be mistaken to be a girl for sure.

"Sasuke...!" he whined again, this time a bit louder.

He saw the guy rolling his eyes in annoyance as he walked faster towards him. He let out the air from his cheeks, but he still kept his pout as he rolled his eyes as well, watching as the Uchiha came close to him. Once Sasuke was close enough to him, he reached out for the raven almost immediately and pulled him into the restaurant. He then brought them to an empty table nearby.

"...dobe."

"Urusai, teme. I'm hungry and I want to eat right now," he stated matter-of-factly, his stomach playing the song 'Feed Me, Please'.

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again and called for the waiter. They both them ordered their food, Naruto chose to have a bowl of tonkatsu ramen and a glass of watermelon juice with a piece of chocolate cheese cake as a dessert while Sasuke took a plate of fried rice in which he had requested for more tomatoes in it, and a glass of fruit juice, also with extra tomatoes.

"Why do you like tomatoes so much, Sasuke?"

"Same reason why you like ramen so much, dobe..."

"I'm not a dobe, teme," he frowned, pouting. "...why do I like ramen then?"

"How in the world should I know..."

He puffed his cheeks. "I'm not talking to you, teme, I'm talking to myself!"

"...dobe."

"Urusai!"

"Hn..."

"Hmph!"

He looked away, pretending to sulk while the raven smirked, staring at him intently. He then realised that the guy was not staring at him - instead, he was gazing at him, watching him like he was some kind of an alien from another planet - or maybe it was just because the male was really interested in him? He blushed and turned to the Uchiha, blue eyes clashing against black orbs. That happened a lot lately, didn't it?

"Sasuke..."

"What's your answer?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Your answer..." the raven repeated, still staring at him. "What is it?"

"...my answer to what?"

"To my feelings..." Sasuke replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he continued to gaze at the boy.

Upon hearing his words, Naruto blushed slightly harder and furrowed his brows. "I'm not telling it now, teme!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want people to think we're freaking gays that are not embarrassed to show off their feelings in public!"

"...you're afraid of people's thoughts?" the guy frowned slightly.

He glanced to other people inside the restaurant and nodded slightly. He then hung his head down, not wanting to make another eye-contact with the Uchiha. No, it was not that he was scared - he was actually excited to let people know about Sasuke's feelings towards him and his feelings towards the raven, but he thought it would be inappropriate to let it out for the first time in public.

All of a sudden, the chair rattled and he looked up, noticing that the male was already on his feet. "...Sasu...?"

"Take your time thinking about it..." the taller of the two spoke, the coldness in his voice made the boy shiver. "I don't want you to accept me just because I want you... Make your own decision...it is _your_ life, after all..."

He froze, not knowing what to say. He wanted to stop the raven, to tell him how much he loved him back, to hug him affectionately in the middle of the restaurant, to kiss him in front of everyone - yet he had not guts to do so. Maybe...he was scared after all, terrified probably. He could only watched as the raven left the restaurant, left the people inside there, left _him_.

'Sasuke...'

* * *

It was half past two. Even though it was autumn, the sun was scorching just like summertime. He wiped off the sweats that was trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand. His clothes were already damp from sweating too much. He ran around the huge zoo, searching for the raven who, after he had went out of the restaurant, was gone and nowhere to be seen.

'...did he went back home?' he furrowed his brows, halting his steps. 'Did he...did he left me?' He started to feel dizzy. 'No...he couldn't be leaving me all alone here...could he?' he closed his eyes and walked blindly towards the side of the path. He stopped just underneath a huge shady tree and leaned against it, letting the gravity take control of his own weight as it pulled him onto the ground.

"Sasuke..." he breathed out. "Sasuke...Sasuke...don't go...don't leave me alone..."

Slowly, he pulled his legs closer to his body, rested his forehead between them and started sobbing. As he cried, he felt his body being drenched with rain water. Since when had it rained? He did not know, nor did he care. All he wanted to do now is to find Sasuke, to tell the raven his feelings towards him and to have the Uchiha warming him up with his firm yet soft and gentle touch.

"Sasuke...gomenasai... I...I really...love you back..." he wept.

"...Naruto..."

"...Sasuke?"

He looked up and noticed a figure standing in front of him. As his vision was blurry from crying, he could not see the person clearly, but he could tell exactly that it was Sasuke. He knew his voice, his body shape, and most importantly, he remembered the warm vibration that the guy let out every time he was near him. Sasuke reached out to help him stand - and he could not help but to take his offer, and hugged him immediately.

"Sasuke, gomenasai! I...I really love you, but I was so scared to tell it to you!" he sobbed, embracing the male tightly. "But...I really love you, Sasuke! I love you, Sasuke..."

"...Naruto."

The raven parted their bodies and pushed his chin up slightly so that their lip were merely a couple of centimetres away from each other. A smile formed on his wet and warm pale face, he kissed the smaller one lovingly. Naruto did not care if anyone saw them, all that he cared was Sasuke was right there with him, kissing him gently, _loving_ him. It was more than anything in the world to him.

"...I love you too, Naruto..."

"Sasuke..."

He smiled and hugged the guy again, engulfing himself in the male's gentle warmth. He loved him; so very much that he did not ever want to let him go again. He was very happy to finally loving Sasuke, to having Sasuke as his...to be loved. They kissed again and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, smiling happily as they went home together, hand in hand, fingers entwined.

All of a sudden, his stomach let out a low growl. "...you haven't eaten yet?"

"Mm...iie..." he blushed, shaking his head a little.

"You didn't eat just to search for me?" the raven asked, receiving a small nod from him. The raven smiled a bit. "...gomen, I really shouldn't run out of the restaurant when we were just about to eat..."

"I-iie...daijoubu..."

The guy stared at him, then smiled again and held his hand tighter. "Come on, let's go to my house. We'll get something to eat there..."

"Um..." he blushed, the thoughts of having Sasuke doing naughty things to him came to his mind again. "...o-okay...if you insist..."

* * *

He stared - no, he gazed at the huge mansion that Uchiha Sasuke had claimed to belong to his family. It was five-storey high, and he was pretty sure that it had more than twenty rooms inside it, twenty-five the least probably. He blinked his eyes in disbelief, why hadn't he knew this before? Was it really that Sasuke was the only one who had been observant towards him, yet he had never cared to know anything about the raven?

"Come on in..."

"...I...I don't think I should-"

"I insist, even if you don't want to," the guy smirked. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to eat you..." 'Or maybe I will...'

He blushed harder, more dirty thoughts popped in his virgin mind. 'Kami...my head's dizzy...'

"...what's wrong, Naruto?"

"...iie... It's just that...I don't feel too well..." he said truthfully, holding his spinning head.

"We should get in," the Uchiha said, carrying him bridal-styled all of a sudden. "You really should lose some weight, dobe..."

He, however, was not really listening to his voice. The only things that he was currently observant to was the warmth of Sasuke as the raven held him close to his firm chest, the sound of his heartbeat as he rested just above the skin that covered the pumping organ and the feel of him snuggled closely to the guy as he brought him into the huge mansion, neither of them uttering a word.

"...S-Sasuke," he stuttered, clenching Sasuke's shirt slightly. "Y-you can put me down now..."

"That's okay, no one will see us..."

"...you mean, no one's at home?" he looked up and met the mysteriously gentle ebony orbs, making him blush and hold his breath for an unknown reason.

The raven smirked a bit. "My brother went out and he won't be back until next week, my parents were long gone...and I don't think the maids would even care what I do in this house... In simpler words, it's basically just you and me in this house..."

"E-eh? What do you mean?!" he furrowed his brows, and started struggling. "And what's with that weird look on your face, teme?! Put me down, put me down!"

"Didn't you say you're not feeling well just now? I think the most appropriate thing to be done now is to put you in bed - and maybe fill you with some soup and stuff..." the guy said, still smirking with a lustful expression plastered on his pale face, making the boy shudder.

He knew he could not do anything, so he just blushed more and tried to hide his redder than red face from the Uchiha, but as it was of no use either, he just avoided any eye contact with the other male, looking towards the other way with an even redder face, if any, when his eye met the pair of sensual-filled dark orbs. His heart felt like it was about to explode, and he was indeed very lucky that it didn't.

"...you're scared, Naruto?"

Not wanting to disappoint Sasuke again, he shook his head slightly. "I-iie...it's just that...this is my first time...so...you know..."

"...don't worry," the raven smiled a bit. "It's my first time as well..."

"Eh? But I thought with that pretty face of yours-"

"That I've got or been laid? In my dreams, maybe..." the guy smirked again at the thought of his dreams.

He blushed once more, seeing the smirk on the taller one's face. Without him realising it, the both of them had already reached upstairs and was currently walking towards a room which he assumed was Sasuke's bedroom. He blushed some more until his face was almost purple, clenching tightly against the raven's navy blue shirt. All of a sudden, a growling sound came from his stomach, making him blush.

"...I think we better settle down _that_ problem first," Sasuke snorted a little, smiling.

* * *

He stared at all the meals served on the table. There were all kinds of food; from normal Japanese food such as sushi and yakitori to exotic Mexican food that he himself was not sure what their names were. He was practically drooling as the scent of all the delicious food entered his button nose, inhaling the smell as much as he could. He could care less if he looked like an orangutan or something monstrous.

"Eat up, dobe..."

"Teme," he responded and turned to the raven. "...I can't have all this, you know..."

"...why not?"

"It's...it's just too much for me..." he sighed.

The guy suddenly snorted. "We're in a relationship now, aren't we?"

"I...I guess..."

"Then, you can basically do anything and eat anything that I'm more than happy to give to you, okay?" the male furrowed his brows slightly, placing a hand on the golden bangs. "And now, I gave you all the food that you can eat...so, just eat up, okay?"

"Demo..."

"...if you don't want to eat, fine. I'll just leave you to think what exactly that you want!"

With that, the raven got to his feet and went out of the dining room in silence, leaving the boy all alone, hurt and guilty. He did not know the reason why, but he just had to do things that make Sasuke at least annoyed with him. It was always like that, even when he had first met Uchiha Sasuke, ten years earlier. He did not recognise the guy back then, but he was sure as hell that what he did that day had made the Uchiha hate him so much - or so he thought.

He hung his head down, tears building up at the edge of his blue orbs. Pulling his legs close to his chest, he started sobbing. He had made Sasuke mad, with his childish antics and what he had thought as humble expression. It was no use at all. He would probably never be able to talk with Sasuke again, never to see his gentle smile, never to feel his warmth...never to be loved by Sasuke again.

"...it's all my fault," he cried. "If I didn't act to modest...and just take what he wanted to give to me...maybe this wouldn't happen... Why, why do I have to be so stupid? Why? Why?!"

Not remembering where he currently was, he pushed himself away from the table and started crying his heart out, practically throwing all the stuff on the table everywhere around the room. He was angry with himself, extremely furious with his stupidity. The rain splattered heavily against the window, he had not known where it had first fallen down to earth.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he screamed, toppling a small table at the corner of the room.

He lost it. He was in rage, he could not control himself. It had been a few times like this; he would go into a crazy rampage, his azure orbs would swirled dangerously into bloody red, his whiskers-like scars grew more realistic and gave him the beast-like look, his canine teeth and nails grew longer and turning them to fangs and claws. Roaring like the animal he was, he started pounding on the walls, cracking them violently.

"...Naruto, what are you-Naruto!"

Sasuke, managing to duck the flying saucer just before it hit his nose bridge and risked splitting it into two, widened his eyes in disbelief. Naruto was standing in the middle of the wrecked room, his eyes covered with his golden fringes, his body moving as he slowly fell onto his knees and started crying again. Seeing this, the raven quickly got to him and hugged him protectively, ignoring the fact that the boy was clawing and tearing his shirt and hurting his body.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" the guy held him tighter, as if afraid he would crush to pieces if he let him go. "Naruto! Listen to me! Listen to my voice in your head!"

Soon enough, the boy's screams and struggles stopped and all that was heard was his sobs and Sasuke's gentle soothing words as the raven caressed him. The Uchiha, even though terrified by the fact that he had demolished the room almost completely, held him still in his arms, letting his tears drench his dark shirt. He felt guilty, if it was not for his moody behaviour, things would not go as bad as what had happened.

"Sasuke..." he called the male's name. "Let me go...please... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Iie, Naruto... I won't let you go... Gomenasai..."

He cried more. "Iie, it's all my fault. If I didn't-"

"Sh...it wasn't your fault, Naruto... It never was..." Sasuke spoke gently.

Some time later, Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's embrace, perspired and shaken. The raven continued to caress him as he slowly picked him up and carried him bridal-styled towards his room. On the way there, he saw the young butler of the house, a pale-skinned man with peculiar silvery-white hair and blackish-gray eyes that were hidden underneath a pair of round-rimmed spectacles with the name Yakushi Kabuto, and signaled for him to do what he needed to do with the dining room.

Sasuke, meanwhile, brought the smaller one to his room upstairs, opening the door using his feet with much effort. He then moved quietly towards his bed and lied the blond angel there. Just as he was about to remove his arms from the boy, he heard a muffled moan that showed displeasure as Naruto furrowed his brows and held against the raven's arm with closed eyes.

"Daijoubu, Naruto..." he said, kissing the tanned forehead. "I won't leave you...never again..."

* * *

He fluttered his eyelids open, revealing a pair of tired blue eyes slowly. Brows forming a letter 'M', he blinked a few times and got to a sitting position, examining the room that he was sure did not belong to him. Where was he? He could barely remember what had happened, all that he knew was...what _did_ he remember? He frowned more and rubbed his forehead, trying to recall what had happened.

"...you've waken up, at last..."

He gasped a little and looked towards where the voice came - and saw Uchiha Sasuke walking into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup with him. He did not reply the raven's words, only staring at him as he placed the tray on the side table and sat on the empty chair beside the bed he was currently occupying. All of a sudden, the incident before played back in his mind as he looked into the guy's gentle yet hurt dark eyes.

He then noticed the guy's bandaged arm. "...Sasuke, your arm...?"

"Ah...un...it's nothing major, don't worry about it..."

"...gomen..." he mumbled. "If I didn't..."

"Naruto... Stop blaming yourself on what had happened. I am more than happy that you are here with me, no matter what you did or what you will do to me... I want you to be with me forever, and there's nothing more that I would like to ask from you... I won't ever leave you again, just...stay with me..." the male said with a cracked voice, hanging his head down so that his eyes were hidden behind his long bangs.

"Sasu..."

He let out a small sigh and smiled, his tears building up as he moved to hug the taller one, touched with his sincerity of loving him. After a few minutes, they parted away from each other and gazed into the other's eyes, bright blue clashed against dark black once more. Slowly, they closed the gap between themselves and their lips met in a very blissfully loving kiss.

"Mn..." he unexpectedly moan into the kiss.

When he felt Sasuke nibbling on his lower lip, he moaned again and shyly opened his mouth, granting the raven's request to taste his hot cavern. Noticing the shyness of the boy, the guy smirked inwardly and purred into the kiss, the vibrations made the blond shudder in pleasure. Then, a moan was heard, not know from whom, when their tongues met and entangled with each other.

"Nn...S-Sasu..." he quickly pushed the taller one away, his face beet red. "...g-gomen..."

"You're afraid, Naruto?"

"I-iie...hai..." he looked down.

Sasuke could not help but to smile lightly. "It's okay... I told you it's my first time as well, didn't I?"

"Hai...d-demo..."

The raven kissed him on his temple and laid him down on the bed, straddling on top of him, making him furrow his brows and blush as he just stared at what the guy was currently doing - taking off his dark shirt and unzipping his jeans slightly. Naruto gasped a little at the sight of the huge bulge on the guy's black jeans, blushing a deeper red hue. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"Like what you see...Naru-chan?" he teased, nibbling on the blond's ear.

"Nn...iie, stop that! Unh...it tickles, Sasuke..." he whined and moaned at the same time. "And...anh...I'm not...Naru-chan, darn it!"

"Oh, really? But I thought you liked it when Sai called you like that," he said, sucking on the exposed tanned neck.

He let out a soft gasp when the raven sucked on a particular spot on his neck. "Nan..dayo, Sasuke? Anh...if this is a case of jealousy...ah...then I have to tell you, unh...we're just friends, nothing more... Ah...he called me like that...nn...just because I told him to...nn... I told you, I thought of...anh...him as my own brother...didn't I? Jeez...you can be so...unh...possessive at times, teme..."

"That's because I love you, dobe..."

"Yeah right..." he rolled his eyes. "And all you ever did was annoy me to no end...so much for your _love_..."

"I just think you look cute when you're angry...but I think you're even cuter now," he smirked and leaned down to capture the pouting lips before they managed to reply to his words.

"Nnh!"

This time, the kiss was rough and very possessive - not to mention sloppy too, as the raven snaked his hand into the boy's shirt, making him gasp into their kiss as the guy pinched one perked nipple. They parted the kiss with a string of saliva that broke off and fell onto Naruto's chin. By then, his face was so flushed that it practically turned pink, his breathing hot that they practically let out steam and his heart pounding like crazy that the Uchiha could practically hear it as it pulsated.

"...heh, you look so lewd right now, Naru-chan..."

"U-urusai..." he panted. "Teme..."

Then, Sasuke pulled him onto a sitting position, letting him lay his head on the guy's shoulder as the raven took off his clothes. When the upper garments were gone from his lean body, the male laid him back on the bed and lifted the boy's hips slightly so that he could take off his jeans and boxers as well. He snorted slightly at the blond's orange boxers, even though he somehow liked the black swirls on it.

"Don't stare at my boxers, damn it! Gimme that!" Naruto suddenly grabbed his boxers - and covered his private area with it.

"Oh no, you don't," the Uchiha tossed it to the side, causing him to gasp and blush as he tried to cover his groin with his hands. "...Naruto, you _do_ know how people make love...have sex, don't you?"

"I do! But it's really embarrassing, you know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted both the boy's hands. "Hands off - or I'll cuff it, and I'm not kidding. I _will _do it if you disobey me..."

He stared in horror as the guy mentioned about handcuffing him. He had read - hell, he had even seen people having sex with their partner's hands cuffed, but he never knew it was legal to do such a kinky thing in real life, or was it really legal? He had no idea at all. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's laughter - and he was surprised, to say the least.

"...what the hell is wrong with you, teme?! Are you on crack or something?!"

The raven's laughter died and turned to a snicker as he nuzzled against Naruto's neck like a cat. "Iie...but you look so cute when you had your surprised face just now... I couldn't help it, gomen..."

"Teme..." he pouted slightly, but was happy nevertheless.

Suddenly, he let out a little scream as he felt Sasuke biting into his skin. He could feel his blood trickling a little and looked down at the raven - and found the guy smirking at him as he lapped up the blood and kissed the bite mark gently. He wanted to push the Uchiha away, but he was stopped by a strong hand that held both his hands firmly above his head as the male made butterfly kisses on his chest, stopping at one of his nipples to have a taste of the pink nub.

"A-ah...Sasu..." he moaned when his sensitive bud was claimed by the hot mouth.

He started writhing underneath the taller one, arching his back every time the raven licked or bit his nipple while the guy's free hand pinched and rubbed his other bud sensually. Moans, mewls, gasps and pants could be heard clearly by those who walked near the room as the two of them made love with each other for the first time ever in their life. As he was just about to cool down when Sasuke let go of his nipples, he let out a gasp when he felt the raven's hot breath on his hardened member.

"S-Sasuke...wh-what are you do-ah!"

The guy, ignoring his words, gave the slick head a lick, causing him to mewl in surprise. He smirked and licked the hard shaft again, earning a moan from the boy. He wanted more, so he started sucking on the head, receiving a whimper from the blond, making him more turned on as he sucked harder. Naruto, on the other hand, could only moan and whimper as the pleasure built up inside his body.

"S-Suke..." he croaked out as the raven licked on the sides of his erection.

Sasuke smirked, hearing his pleads as he teased him every now and again. He did not exactly know why, but he felt like he knew what to do even though it was his first time, honestly. Having a little blond that he had loved so much writhing underneath him, pleading, craving for more, was more than enough to make him think out of his mind - which he thought was great since there was basically not much in his mind that he could put up to make the boy want more of him.

"S-Sasu..." Naruto moaned again. "I'm...I'm..."

"...it's okay, finish in my mouth... I want to taste you, Naru-chan..."

He let out a small whimper as he felt Sasuke bobbing up and down his length, the raven's speed picking up causing him to moan and mewl loudly until finally, he released his seeds into the hot awaiting mouth with a scream which he muffled up by biting onto the guy's pale arm. As soon as he spurted out his last jet of cum into the Uchiha's cavern, he let go of his arm and breathed in and out harshly.

"Sweet..." he heard Sasuke smirked as the male licked all traces of the sticky liquid around his lips clean.

"Sa-suke..." he breathed out. "Your arm..."

The raven stared down at his bleeding arm. "Ah...daijoubu... It'll get better in no time..."

Before he could reply a protest, the taller one's lips crashed against his bruising ones, not letting him to utter any word except for a sudden grunt as he did not expect the kiss. Tongues fighting each other violently as they sought for dominance from each other, trying to be the dominant one. Of course, in the end, Uchiha Sasuke would win the 'war' and dominate the kiss - and the boy.

"You...perverted fucker!" he puffed his cheeks and let out a small growl, showing his disapproval.

Sasuke just smirked and started sucking on his earlobe, earning small whimpers from him as the raven whispered; "Only when I'm with you, Naru-chan..."

He blushed a reddish-pink hue as the guy smirked down at him, his pale sweaty face glistened beautifully when the bright moonlight shone upon it, giving the Uchiha an angelic look that could only and would only be seen by him - and it made the butterflies in his stomach fluttered like crazy, knowing he was the only one who could see this side of Uchiha Sasuke who closed his connection with most people in the outer world, yet was willing to shower Uzumaki Naruto with everything that he got.

"Sasuke..."

He immediately wrapped his lean tanned arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into another heated yet loving kiss, parting his lips and letting the other dominate the kiss again. He loved him, and he wanted to do everything he could to prove it. He had never been so loved before, and he wanted to return the love with all that he got. He wanted Sasuke, never in his life had he wanted something so badly, but he wanted him, so very badly that he would probably die if he lost him.

"Sasuke..." he breathed out once the kiss was broken. "I...I want you... I need...you...Sasuke..."

"...Naruto..."

"Onegai...take me... I need you so badly...onegai..." he pleaded, pulling the raven closely to him as he started kissing around the pale face. "I love you so much, Sasuke... Make me feel loved, Sasuke...I'm begging you... Onegai..."

Sasuke could not help but to blush slightly with his pleads and loving actions. Indeed, he had expected the known-to-be-hyper boy to be more aggressive and would at least fought for dominance - even though he knew he would dominate in the end nevertheless - but there Uzumaki Naruto was, his hyper characteristics barely seen as his submissive side was shown clearly to the raven.

Maybe love could _really_ change someone, he thought. _Who knows..._

"Sasuke..."

"...do you really want this, Naruto?" the guy asked, now feeling uncertain. "We could just leave it here and wait-"

"Iie..." he whined, pouting a little. "I want you...I want you right now, Sasuke... Onegaishimasu..."

The taller of the two then kissed him again, this time rocking their body sensually together, creating frictions on their lower regions which caused him to roll his blue orbs backwards in pure ecstasy. He held tightly onto the other male as they kissed and moved against each other slowly in a steady rhythm which almost made him go nuts with all the delightful feelings created in his body, mind and heart.

When they broke the kiss, he found three fingers on his wetly bruised lips. "Suck."

He complied easily and started wetting Sasuke's long slender digits, not knowing what the raven had in mind. As he sucked on the fingers, he suddenly felt the guy's other hand encircling his hardened manhood, pumping it slowly as he let out a small gasp from the sensually building pleasure. Gazing at the male on top of him with half-lidded, lustful eyes, he purred as he sucked, giving out vibrations that caused the Uchiha to tense a little.

"Mn..." he let out a moan when the raven pulled his fingers out and kissed him again.

As their tongues entwined in each other, he felt Sasuke pushing his legs up and outward so that his tiny hole was exposed to the world - or more accurately, to the guy's view, and to his throbbing member. When their lips parted, he sensed an unwanted object entering him, and he let out a low moan of displeasure, tightening himself in intend to push the object - which happened to be the raven's middle finger - out.

"Sa-Sasuke...take that out..." he wriggled his body in discomfort, tightening himself every now and again. "It...feels weird...un..."

"It'll get better, I promise..."

With that, the Uchiha inserted a second digit into the clenching muscles, thrusting into the boy slowly so that he would not be freaked out much - although he was pretty much at his edge right now. Sasuke gave him an assuring kiss on his forehead, and put in his third finger, causing Naruto to flinch and let out a pain-filled whimper, his eyes watering and a small tear trickled down his temple. The raven stopped thrusting and kissed the tear away, gazing straight into the confused azure eyes.

"It's okay...I promise I won't hurt you..."

"...I...I'm scared..."

"...we should stop now..." he sighed and was about to pull his fingers out when the boy stopped him all of a sudden. "...Naru...?"

"I'm scared...but I want you...to do it...Sasuke..." he blushed a little. "I...just need time to...get used to this... You help me...to overcome it...okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wanted to say something against it, but when he saw the pleading look on the blond's face, he could not do anything but to comply with his request. He gave him a small kiss on his temple again and started thrusting his fingers slowly into him. Moans and mewls could be heard from the whimpering one as the taller of the two tried to find some spot inside him - the spot which would make him see stars, as Kakashi had told him.

'Shit,' he cursed. 'I've no time to deal with some stupid fucking sensei right now!'

With that, the image of the masked teacher disappeared from his mind and he continued to concentrate on searching for Naruto's sweet spot when suddenly, he heard a gasp and the boy stopped moving. "...Naruto?"

"Do-do it again...Sasuke..."

The raven felt the muscles around his fingers tightening again, yet this time it was not pushing him out - it was pulling him in. He thrust his digits again, brushing the same spot that made the blond gasp and clench himself again. 'Found it,' he thought, and started to thrust at the one particular spot, all the same while scissoring the tight hole to widen it slightly. After a few more thrusts, he took out his fingers, receiving a discontent groan from the boy.

The Uchiha planted a kiss on Naruto's head. "This one's going to hurt badly..."

"It's...it's okay... I can deal with it, as long as you help me..." he smiled a little.

The guy then slicked up his erection with his precum while Naruto watched him as he shivered every time his thumb brushed against his head. As he watched, the boy felt a strange feeling building up inside him - he wanted to taste Sasuke, to feel his hot cum inside his mouth. He shuddered at the thought and covered his eyes with the back of his hand so that he could not see the raven lubing his throbbing manhood, all the while enjoying it as he scraped his head with his thumb.

"Unh," he grunted out.

"...Sasuke, quickly..." Naruto pleaded softly, his voice sounded raspy. "I can't wait anymore..."

Sasuke positioned his huge shaft in front of the minute hole and pushed in so very slightly, stopping to see the boy's reaction. He had a painful expression on his face which seemed clearly like he was trying to hold it back - and was obviously failing. The raven bent down and kissed him to distract him as he pushed in deeper into the clenching muscles. A whimper escaped Naruto's mouth.

"Nn...S-Sasu..."

The Uchiha grunted while he pushed himself completely into the boy, feeling the already tight hole tightening more as he thrust deeper. The guy knew the blond was hurting, yet he was in no better condition, fighting the pain that was overwhelming within him. He stated plating kisses here and there on Naruto's face in order to soothe his feelings - and to calm himself down as well. When his whole reaction was inside the boy, he stopped moving and waited.

It took a while for Naruto to get used to the new sensation of having Sasuke inside him - with the feeling like he was being torn apart harshly, and almost making him scream in agony - but he finally got used to the sense, and wriggled his ass lightly to show that it was okay to start moving, blushing as he did so. The raven, on the other hand, got the message and smiled as he gave him another kiss on his forehead before he started moving.

"A-ah..." he moaned as he felt Sasuke thrusting into him repeatedly. "Nn...Sasu-ke...ah..."

"Naru...you're...unh...not hurt...ah...are you...?" the guy breathed out.

"Nnh...just...a little...anh..." (Wow, they sure talk a lot when they're having sex! X3)

The taller male grunted again when Naruto tightened himself once more, the boy letting out a gasp and arched his back beautifully. Not knowing what really happened, he made an experimental thrust towards the same spot - and this time, the blond moaned out loudly, his muscles clenching tightly again. He smirked a little and pulled out completely, leaving only the tip of his member inside the hole, then pushed in roughly, hitting the same spot inside the boy.

"Ah, Sasuke...!" Naruto cried out, arching his back once more.

He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and held the raven tightly as he thrust into him violently, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. He moaned, mewled, gasped and cried out Sasuke's name as the guy brought him close to his second peak. Their breaths became short and ragged as they moved against each other rapidly and sensually, moaning out each other's names every now and again.

"S-S-Sa-Sa-Sasu-ke...!"

With the loud moan of the Uchiha's name, he climaxed, emptying his load onto their stomachs and chests. The raven grunted again when he felt the muscles around his erection tightening unbelievably strongly, driving him to his climax as he released his seeds inside Naruto, still thrusting as his jets of hot cum spurted out into the gasping boy, making sure his load were drunk up by the blond's body completely.

Sasuke then slumped himself onto Naruto's smaller body, their fingers entwined in each other and their foreheads touching the other's. After about a minute, he slowly pulled out of the boy, causing the blond to whimper a little as he took his limp member out. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes and the raven bent down to kiss the smaller one again. Then, he rolled over, lying on his back and pulling his lover into an embrace at the same time.

"Sasuke..." he whined a little. "It hurts, you know..."

"...nani?"

"My ass! You gotta stop being so rough to me, darn it," he pouted.

The raven smirked and kissed his temple lovingly. "Hn...I love you, dobe..."

"...love you too, teme..."

* * *

The bright sun ray shone through the window, blinding his eyes as he slowly opened them. It was morning, the birds were chirping and the townsfolk were all out and about. He moaned lightly as he moved himself in order to get up, but he felt a strong arm preventing him from waking up. He blinked and turned to look at the protective pale arm wrapped around his body. He blinked again and turned to his front and looked up.

'...Sasuke?'

Uchiha Sasuke, being the one who had his arm placed firmly yet gently around the boy, was still asleep with his lips parted slightly. His breathing were slow and steady, his chest going up and down in a fixed rhythm. He could only stare at the raven, gazing at his porcelain complexion that seemed to glow as they were hit by the radiant sun light, giving the guy a perfect angelic look. He blushed, remembering the earlier night where the Uchiha's face was just the same - while they were making love.

"Nnh..."

'Ah, he's waking up!' he gasped a little, holding his breath in.

"Nn..." Sasuke furrowed his brows as he fluttered his eyes open. "...Naruto?"

He could not help but to smile at his current boyfriend. "Ohayo, Sasuke... Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ohayo... Now that you said it, yeah, I did have a good sleep..." the male let go of him and stretched himself.

"...I'm glad to hear that."

"Hn..."

The raven then get off the bed and walked around the room, picking up their scattered clothes as he did so. He then put them all in the laundry basket and went towards the towel hanger, took his towel and immediately got into the bathroom - all the while being absolutely naked. He was lucky his nose did not bleed as he gazed at the perfect view of the Uchiha, from his lean yet muscled body to his firm and solid back to his...okay, stop that already.

'Geh, I'm lucky today's Sunday...' he ran his fingers through his messy hair, changing the subject in his mind immediately. 'If not, Iruka-sensei would be all over me telling me not to...' his thoughts stopped as his look changed to a look of dreaded horror. "Oh, shit! I forgot everything about Iruka-sensei! Fuck, he's going to be so mad at me!" he jumped off the bed - only to land on his ass with a loud painful whimper.

"...Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke came out of the bathroom; wet, hot and again, naked.

"Sasuke, don't walk around naked like that!" he growled, looking away from the great view in front of him. "And I just fell onto my ass, nothing major, so don't worry about me and hurry and get your shower done!"

The raven, however, seemed to neglect his words and crouched down in front of him "You feel onto your ass? That's stupid, dobe. Your ass could hurt - real badly - and you won't be able to walk for a week if you're not careful. Come on, let me pick you up..."

"Iie! Just, call Iruka-sensei!"

The guy stared at him, then he sighed and got up and got to the bathroom again. Naruto frowned, hadn't the bastard heard his words? Then, he heard the shower being turned off, the steps of Sasuke's wet feet as he walked around in the bathroom and saw the Uchiha as he walked out of the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. He made a thoughtful face for a while, and crawled towards the guy, as he could not walk properly thanks to his ass's condition.

"I'm making a phone call to Iruka now, so don't worry about it..."

"Demo..." he pouted slightly, his button nose twitched slightly when it came in contact with Sasuke's thigh. "Hm...you have such a pale skin..."

"Urusai, dobe...and don't get so close to me like that while I'm on the phone... Ohayo, it's Uchiha Sasuke..." he started talking to the one on the other line, probably Iruka.

He pouted again, watching as the Uchiha moved every now and again. He then found interest with Sasuke's moving thigh and started poking it like a curious little kid, causing the guy to flinch as he glared down at him. He looked up and stared back at the male innocently, a pout never leaving his face as his big blue eyes gazed straight into the pair of black orbs. Then, the dark eyes swirled around before they left the eye contact.

"Hai...hai, I'm very sorry for not telling you earlier..." Sasuke said after a few seconds. "Hai, arigato gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei..."

"...so, what did he say?"

"He said he's very sorry to have cause trouble for me, but he also said that he's very mad at you, but then I told him it's not much of a big deal...I had fun," he shrugged, but the smirk could be seen clearly on his pale face.

"Sadistic perverted bastard!"

"Throw off the 'sadistic' word..."

"Whatever! You'll still a perverted bastard!"

"Hn...I love you, dobe..."

"Stupid perverted bastard!"

**-- ((Owari)) --**

* * *

And they live happily ever after! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I'm on such a high sugar today - even though I haven't been eating since yesterday! Lol! Well, here's my present to you guys before I go off for a while! I did tell you about my examination, right? Well, it's just three weeks away, so I _really_ have to study to score with flying colours! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this so-very-long one shot of mine! Thnaks for reading! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!

Oh, and if you have any questions about this one-shot, like why Sasuke is like that, and what's wrong with Naru-chan, just message/review me, okay? I don't have time to write anymore! Bye, everyone! Ja ne!


End file.
